The present invention relates to photofinishing of photosensitive material, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for photofinishing a photosensitive material using an apparently dry development process.
Typical photofinishing of photosensitive media, such as film, comprises the development of the photosensitive media using wet processing system followed by printing of the image onto a second photosensitive media, which is also processed using a conventional wet process system. Conventional wet process comprises the passing of the film through a plurality of processing tanks, each tank containing a processed solution. Such conventional wet processing is relatively time-consuming, restricted to specific types of films, must be carefully monitored and maintained in order to ensure consistent high quality, special care must be taken in the using and disposal of the processing solutions.
There has also been suggested in the prior art the providing of a fully automated photofinishing device wherein a customer can walk up to the device, insert a film cartridge, and have the enclosed film processed. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,351, wherein a conventional wet processing system is utilized. As previously mentioned, this type of wet processing system requires careful maintenance of the chemistry in order to insure consistent high quality. Additionally, the wet processing is limited to typically one type chemistry used for processing of a particular type film. In addition, typical wet processing systems are not suitable for doing partial roll development.
There has also been suggested in the prior art a Bi-Mat development system whereby 35 mm instant color slide film is developed. An example of such a system is the PolaChrome CS 35 mm instant color slide film, which incorporates a black and white emulsion layer provided on a substrate and an additive color screen which is used to produce color images. Once the film has been exposed, it is placed in a device whereby a donor strip is coated with a processing solution, which is then caused to come in contact with the exposed film through use of a pair of laminating rollers. Since the emulsion is a black and white emulsion, only a single processing solution is applied. A problem with this system is that it sacrifices film speed, D-min density, an image quality in order to obtain visually acceptable slide image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,016 discloses a system similar to the Bi-Mat system, which is relatively simple and low cost. While the system disclosed therein provides an improvement over the PolaChrome CS 35 mm system, it is not suitable for use with film having substantially different chemistry and is not designed for doing partial roll developing and printing.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for photofinishing a variety of different type photosensitive materials using a single, simple low-cost device. Additionally, the system allows for partial roll development and allows the providing of a large variety of different custom image products to be produced.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for developing an unprocessed photosensitive media and providing a visual receipt of the images developed, comprising:
a mechanism for moving a strip of photosensitive media along a processing path;
a mechanism for applying a coating of a developing solution on the photosensitive media so as to develop any exposed image presented on the photosensitive media;
a scanner for scanning the photosensitive media after the images have been developed so as to provide a digital record of the images;
an order mechanism for allowing a consumer to place a photofinishing order; and
a printing mechanism for printing a customer receipt of the photofinishing order, the receipt having a copy of each of the images, and selection means that can be machine read for allowing customer to create a photofinishing order with respect to said images on the receipt; and
an order scanner for scanning the receipt automatically reading the order provided thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for developing an unprocessed photosensitive media and providing a receipt containing a visual representation of the images to be developed, comprising the steps of:
moving a strip of photosensitive media along a processing path;
applying a coating of a solution on the photosensitive media so as to develop any exposed image presented on the photosensitive media;
scanning the photosensitive media after the images have been developed so as to provide a digital record of the images; and
printing a customer photofinishing selection and order receipt of the images in the digital record, the receipt having a copy of each of the images thereon that can be machine read, the receipt providing a record of the photofinishing order and scanning the receipts so as to obtain the order.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for developing and printing a strip of unprocessed film provided in a film cartridge, the cartridge having a cartridge ID for identifying the type of film processing required for the film, the film having at least one latent image thereon, the apparatus comprising:
a mechanism for holding the cartridge;
a reading mechanism for reading the cartridge ID when the cartridge is placed in the mechanism for holding the cartridge;
a mechanism for moving the film out of and/or back into the film cartridge along a processing path;
a mechanism for applying a coating of a processing solution on the film if the film processing for the cartridge ID read by the reading mechanism is appropriate for the processing solution; and
a scanner for scanning images after development of the latent images on the photosensitive media so as to obtain a digital record of the images.
In still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for developing and printing a strip of unprocessed film provided in a film cartridge, the cartridge having a cartridge ID for identifying the type of film processing required for the film, the film having at least one latent image thereon, the method comprising the steps of:
reading the cartridge ID when the cartridge is placed in the holding mechanism;
moving the film out of the film cartridge along a processing path;
applying a coating of a processing solution on the film if the film processing for the cartridge ID read by the reading mechanism is appropriate for the processing solution, the processing solution being different than a processing solution that was originally designed to process the film;
scanning the film after development of the latent images on the film so as to obtain a digital record of the images; and
modifying digital record of the images so as to compensate for using the processing solution different from which the processing solution originally designed to process the film.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for developing and printing an unprocessed photosensitive media having a latent image thereon, comprising:
a transport mechanism for moving the photosensitive media along a processing path having a beginning and an end;
an application mechanism positioned along the processing path for applying a coating of the processing solution on the photosensitive media, the application mechanism comprises a donor;
a scanner for scanning the photosensitive media after development of the photosensitive media so as to obtain a digital record of the images;
a display device for viewing the image;
an order mechanism for placing a photofinishing order with respect to the image; and
a device for fulfilling the photofinishing order.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for developing and printing an unprocessed photosensitive media having a latent image thereon, comprising:
a transport mechanism for moving the photosensitive media along a processing path having a beginning and an end;
an application mechanism positioned along the processing path for applying a coating of the processing solution on the photosensitive media, the application mechanism comprises a donor web having a pair of longitudinal edges having plurality of perforations along at least one of the longitudinal edges for engagement with the transport mechanism; and
a scanner for scanning the photosensitive media after development of the photosensitive media so as to obtain a digital record of the images.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a kiosk for developing and printing an unprocessed photosensitive media having a latent image thereon, comprising:
a transport mechanism for moving the photosensitive media along a processing path having a beginning and an end;
an application mechanism positioned along the processing path for applying a coating of the processing solution on the photosensitive media, the application mechanism comprises a donor web having a pair of longitudinal edges having plurality of perforations along at least one of the longitudinal edges for engagement with the transport mechanism;
a scanner for scanning the photosensitive media after development of the photosensitive media so as to obtain a digital record of the images.
a display device for viewing the image;
an order mechanism for placing a photofinishing of order with respect to the image; and
a device for fulfilling the photofinishing order.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for developing and printing an unprocessed photosensitive media having a latent image thereon, comprising the steps of:
moving the photosensitive media along a processing path, the processing path having a beginning and an end;
applying a coating of the processing solution on the photosensitive media, using a donor web, the donor web having a pair of longitudinal edges having plurality of perforations along at least one of the longitudinal edges for moving the donor web along the processing path; and
scanning the photosensitive media after development of the photosensitive media so as to obtain a digital record of the images.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for developing and printing a strip of unprocessed film provided in a thrust film cartridge, the film having at least one latent image thereon, the apparatus comprising:
a retaining mechanism for receiving the thrust cartridge, the retaining mechanism being designed such that the thrust film cartridge is loaded into the retaining mechanism in a direction perpendicular to the direction the film is thrust out of the thrust film cartridge the film only having a portion exposed;
a mechanism for thrusting the film out of and/or back into the thrust film cartridge along a processing path while the thrust cartridge is positioned in the retaining mechanism;
a mechanism for applying a coating of a processing solution only on the exposed portion of the film; and
a scanner for scanning images after development of the latent images on the photosensitive media so as to obtain a digital record of the images.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for developing and printing a strip of unprocessed film provided in a thrust film cartridge, the film having at least exposed undeveloped image thereon, the method comprising the steps of:
providing a retaining mechanism for receiving the thrust cartridge, the retaining mechanism being designed such that the thrust film cartridge is loaded into the retaining mechanism in a direction perpendicular to the direction the film is thrust out of the thrust film cartridge, the film only having a portion exposed;
thrusting the film out of and/or back into the thrust film cartridge along a processing path while the thrust cartridge is positioned in the retaining mechanism;
applying a coating of a processing solution only on the exposed portion of the film; and
a scanner for scanning images after development of the latent images on the photosensitive media so as to obtain a digital record of the images.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for developing and printing a strip of unprocessed film provided in a film cartridge, the film having at least one latent image thereon, the method comprising the steps of:
moving the film out of the film cartridge along a processing path;
determining the type of processing solution for which the film was originally designed to be processed;
applying a coating of a processing solution different from the processing solution for which the film was originally designed to be processed;
scanning the film after development of the latent images on the film so as to obtain a digital record of the images; and
modifying digital record of the images so as to compensate for using the processing solution different from which the processing solution originally designed to process the film.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.